Mechanical vehicular locking devices that lock a manually operated vehicle component provide some form of physical impediment to the normal operation of the vehicle.
The mechanical steering-wheel locking crosspiece, for example, comprises a lockable crosspiece that is manually biased and locked against a vehicle steering wheel. One end of the crosspiece typically extends outward of the steering wheel so that upon rotation, the end contacts a surface associated with the vehicle passenger cabin, thereby preventing full rotation of the steering wheel.
Other locking crosspieces that bias and lock against manually operated vehicle components include, inter alia, crosspieces that bias against a gearshift and a handbrake lever.
The locking crosspiece is simple to use, can be implemented on a wide variety of vehicle brands, can be purchased off-the-shelf and deployed without intervention of a vehicle mechanic. Additionally, the locking crosspiece is easily spotted through the vehicle windows, thereby acting as a visual deterrent to a would-be vehicle thief. Electronic immobilizers that are not visible, for example, may not provide a deterrent until the thief has already entered the vehicle; often following damage to the vehicle door locks and/or windows.
The locking crosspiece, however, has a significant drawback in that it is typically unlocked using a simple key, making the vehicle an easy theft target by an experienced thief with a lock-pick.
Further, the locking crosspiece is a stand-alone device that the operator may choose to deploy without activating a secondary device, for example a device that electronically disables an electronic vehicle-enabling component, for example a barking system, a fuel pump or total vehicle immobilizer. Without such secondary activation, the vehicle becomes an easy and tempting target to a would-be vehicle thief.
Additionally, the locking crosspiece requires a separate key to lock and unlock. Finding the crosspiece key in a purse, pocket or on a ring of keys can be a nuisance that may deter the vehicle operator from using the steering wheel crosspiece lock altogether. In general it is unusual for users to be prepared to use both an immobilizer and a physical lock together. Those who have an immobilizer do not make use of an additional physical lock because of the additional bother.